


give me everything I ever need. or just enough so I can go to sleep

by wormoffstring



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, lowercase intended, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormoffstring/pseuds/wormoffstring
Summary: the batter's first assumption was that he was dying. maybe he should find someone.
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	give me everything I ever need. or just enough so I can go to sleep

**the batter had found himself** sleeping less and less, barely getting any rest as he focused himself purely on his mission. maybe that was why he passed out as soon as he got somewhere he could safely lay. he’s honestly not really sure where he is, he just knows sleep sounds really appealing right now. to the point where he’s pretty sure if he kept walking anymore he would pass out.

it was unlike him. getting exhausted, that is. that’s what this is, right? he’s still unsure as he finds himself resting against the wall of wherever he was, heavy eyelids finally drifting shut and wavering into unconsciousness. he’ll make up for his time lost sleeping by working himself harder tomorrow, certainly it’d be okay to just get a wink of sle- and he’s already out like a light. this was probably inevitable. 

  
  


_ there was nothing. _

_ the emptiness was comforting, until it wasn’t. it was like someone flipped a switch, making his body flare up in excruciating pain in a matter of moments. every scar that littered his body was now fresh, and deeper than they should be. looking down at his exposed stomach, he swore he could see the white of his ribs peaking through the gore and lacerations. he didn’t even realize he was screaming until he heard the echo of it bounce against the void. _

_ blood pooled at his shoes. he could feel the sticky red warmth flowing down his skin, bubbling up as the darkness soon was filling up with it. he was struggling to swim, the thick liquid slowing down his frantic movements. why couldn’t he keep his head above the fluid? it was like his feet were glued to the ground, unable to rise with the blood as it grew taller. he panicked, arms failing as he tried to swim. he was probably yelling again, only realizing when he felt the taste of iron flow into his mouth. _

_ he tried to spit it out, only making it go down his throat more. it was hot, burning, making him feel like his body was on fire as he was suffocating. only his eyes remained untouched, watching the way bubbles formed in the blood as he tried to gasp for breath. soon even his vision was red. _

_ red. red. red red red redredredredred- _

_ he was drowning in it. he knows he did this to himself. he’s not even sure if this was his blood anymore. certainly it couldn't be, the amount made him think it came from hundreds of beings. beings he purified. was it even the right thing to do? it has to be, this is his mission. he must complete it, even at the cost of many. that’s what he told himself. _

_ where even was he? all he could see was red, the pain in his body only feeling like vague fuzz in the back of his mind. maybe that’s where he was, his mind. he didn’t really understand this. in fact, he’s understood nothing of what’s going on. _

_ it hits him that there is someone else with him. above him, towering over him. he couldn’t make out who it was. he couldn’t even make out a clear silhouette. he just knew it was there, and he felt a deep resounding fear crawl it’s way into his chest. he was running. _

_ but he wasn’t fast enough. he felt his bones get crushed underneath his flesh. he didn’t know he was capable of screaming this much. it hurt, it was hot, unbearable pain making everything change color. _

_ where was he? _

  
  


suddenly there was air in his lungs. he gasped for breath, jerking up from where he formerly laid with eyes wide open. it was dark again, body shivering at the cold breeze that moved against him. his brain couldn’t provide an answer for where he was, or what was even going on. wasn’t he sleeping? but that certainly wasn’t right, was it? he was unsure of a lot right now.

one thing he did know is that he couldn’t seem to breathe. it was an odd sensation, struggling to take in a breath when there was reasonably nothing stopping him. he was shaking and sweaty, hands trembling as they grasped at his chest. was he dying? is that what this is? should he go get help?

but… who would he go to? immediately a name popped into his mind, and he would sigh at the thought if he could right now. instead he just made a choked noise, struggling to get up to his feet. he honestly just wants to sit back down and not show his face to anyone right now, but he’d prefer to not die before his mission is finished.

as he struggled through the dark, heading to where he knew zacharie would be, he found himself lost in thought. he really doesn’t want to do this. he could just go back and accept his fate, passing out before anyone found out how weak he is. weak. thats what this is, weakness. the word makes him stop in his tracks, just barely away from the merchant’s house.

he is not weak. right? he chokes out another breath, the fear that has yet to leave his chest rising to the top again. he felt like he was going to vomit, and if he tried to think too hard any more he probably will. so he pushes back all the dignity he has and stumbles to the door. his knocks were barely audible, making him panic more as he realized he didn't think he had the strength to put in more effort. maybe he was going to die here. on zacharie’s doorstep, of all places.

apparently he couldn’t even have that, as fate was either for him or against him today. he couldn’t decide. the door did open, to a rather wide awake zacharie. shouldn’t he have fallen asleep by now? actually, they both should be sleeping right now. 

“what brings you here so late, mi amigo?” the merchant said, taking in the sight of a terrified batter before him. odd.

he opened his mouth to speak before realizing he couldn’t get anything out. well, this was certainly a problem. he also still couldn’t breathe right, which was obvious by his hyperventilating. zacharie noticed this, of course.

“batter? you uh… doing okay there?” he questioned again, not receiving an answer once more. so instead he led the batter inside, sitting him down on the couch in his dimly lit living room. he settled himself next to him and noticed he was still very much struggling. “can you breathe with me? in through the nose, out through the mouth.” he stated with a gentle voice, although his tone left no room for argument, watching batter nod before counting breaths with him.

the batter was immensely thankful that zacharie seemed to know how to help him despite not having him explain. even if he could talk, he wasn’t sure he would be able to explain what was happening. so he focused on following the other’s breathing patterns, steading his own in the process.

the room was comfortably quiet, the only sound coming from the two on the couch. there was a soft hand resting on his own, belonging to the masked man beside him. something deep inside him made him yearn for more contact, the only thing stopping him was his uncomfortable unfamiliarity with the situation. but that’s of course not to say he wasn’t grateful for the other.

he felt like he could finally breathe for the first time that night, actual breaths of fresh air instead of strangled gasps. suddenly there was a bottle of water pushed into his hands, he doesn’t remember when zacharie got it, but he accepted it without too much thought and drank up.

the other didn’t say much, instead observing the now less panicked man. he got a glimpse of the pair of eyes that were opened. they were still full of fear. it made his heart sink, his first time seeing batter express an emotion and it was fear? it almost startled him. “you alright now?” he asked.

the batter hesitated, gulping down another sip before speaking. “i believe so, yes.” he paused. “thank you.” 

this made zacharie chuckle slightly. “i didn’t do all that much, amigo, but you are welcome. now, wanna tell me why you’re here?” he queried, taking back the now empty bottle and setting it to the side. “what exactly could scare you, of all people? i didn’t think it was possible.” 

batter only looked away in… embarrassment? shame? he once again does not know. “i’m… i’m unsure.”

“oh?” batter noted that there was still a hand on his. he wasn’t sure what to do, hold onto it? pull away? in the end he just tried to ignore it. 

“um… i was asleep, but i wasn’t? then i couldn’t breathe. i’m… still not sure what happened.” he stuttered through the statement, letting his head look down so his hat could cover most of his face. he didn’t want to be here, but at the same time he doesn’t want to be alone right now. weird, he’s never needed companionship before. what changed?

he didn’t realize he was cold until a blanket was draped around his shoulders, he was still trembling after all. he clutched to it, pulling it around himself. 

zacharie sighed. “i think that’s called a nightmare, amigo.” he patted the batter’s back. “you couldn’t breathe because you were panicking.” his thumb rubbed soothing patterns into his tense muscles.

“panicking?” batter furrowed his eyebrows, tightening the blanket around himself more. “what…? i don’t understand.” 

the other only rolled his eyes, moving so he was pulling batter into an embrace. he tensed up, before letting his head rest against zacharie’s chest. he was soft, squishy even, a welcomed difference to the hard world around them. “shush, just let yourself relax for once, will you?”

the batter grunted slightly as zacharie laid them both down, resting his head on the arm of the sofa while the other’s was kept to his chest. he felt arms snake around his torso after awhile of silence, feeling the body on top of him relax into the warmth of him and the blanket around them.

zacharie assumed the other was too tired to fight against the comfort, that or he just desperately needed it. most likely both. actually, definitely both. the batter was asleep in no time, his mouth slightly agape as he passed out listening to zach’s heartbeat.

the sound of their breathing was once again the only noise in the house. zacharie slipped his mask up, putting batter’s hat to the side as he planted a gentle kiss to the top of his soft hair.

it wasn’t long until they both were asleep. they both needed it, desperately. the house was once again quiet, a comfortable silence drifting through the air as they slept.

the batter found himself with zacharie more often after this. it was just in case he had a ‘nightmare’ again, he assured himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a 12 yr old game. yes i am hyperfixiating on it. sue me.
> 
> apologies for all the question marks and how ooc they probably are lol


End file.
